The heat assisted magnetic recording (HAMR) process can involve an environment that can be extremely corrosive because of the high temperature and exposure to corrosive chemistries. Furthermore, designs using close head-media spacing will experience more rapid wear of any narrow, protruded features such as write poles. Because of the harsh environment and the desire to protect some of the more delicate structures, for example the near field transducer (NFT) and the write pole for example, there remains a need for different types of overcoats.